


A darker take on Plankton and Spongebob that I'm willing to write.

by KingFranPetty



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Creepy, Dark Comedy, Dirty Thoughts, Gallows Humor, Horniness, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Short, Sleep, Sleepiness, Some Humor, Stalking, Suggestive Themes, Surprise Ending, Villains, Watching, Watching Someone Sleep, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I keep getting ideas only to trash them today. Anyway, here's another fic but everyone is fish in this one for reasons.Plankton watches Spongebob.
Relationships: Sheldon J. Plankton/SpongeBob SquarePants
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A darker take on Plankton and Spongebob that I'm willing to write.

Sheldon J. Plankton climbed into the window. The circle of glass gave a limted view of one particular Sponge. Spongebob Squarepants laid in his bed unclothed to his box shaped underwear. It wasn't all too surprising that he wasn't wearing much. It was a rather hot night in the already hot Bikini Bottom. Still, Plankton stared with his singular eye to Spongebob. His one eye combed down the body. Ever growing, making ever clear what his intention were. 

A strange idea swelled with twisted itself around his original plot. The plankton squeezed himself between the crack in the closed window and moved to the sponge's bed. He climbed up the blankets, took a rest, then got into the square through the one of the many holes in the square. Is this starting to sound familiar? It should. I based this on an episode I remember. Sheldon remembered the way to Squarepants' brain, plugging in the device. The plan had been an update to the first, it implied a much longer waiting game. This idea gave him something more fun to do during that waiting game.

Our spongy yellow friend suddenly awoke with a idea that he couldn't get out his head. The young ish man knew he had to get to sleep so he could get to work tomorrow. That's when he puzzled a way to get the idea to quiet down a little. The idea was how Plankton was always naked and the means to deal with it was jacking rabbits. Behind yellow square's eyes, the tiny, green, microorganism watched with baited breath. As the young adult beat his meat, the older man thanked himself for adding something to feel what his mind controlled "friend" was feeling. It isn't all too surprising that a single man would jack it.

What was surprising was the factor of the mind control. Which truely added a sickening element to this. Do I really need to point this out? 

I don't... Well that's all my ideas for today. 

The End.


End file.
